cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Khaki T*R*E*A*T*Y 2.0
/ |date = 8/3/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=65227 |termin = June 25, 2010 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=88128 |status = Inactive |color = darkred }} The Purple Khaki T*R*E*A*T*Y 2.0 was a / between the Mighty Armed States of Honor and Invicta, which was announced on August 3, 2009. It ended when M*A*S*H disbanded on June 25, 2010. Opening Text Now, this is a treaty all about how MASH and Invicta are good friends now And we'd liked to take a minute Stay where you're at We'll tell you how we're gonna roll with a lyrical PIAT. The best sphere, Purple: Color team for lovers! Non-aggression's how MASH and Invicta treat each other. Staying civil in relations, just living easy And all shootin the breeze out in IRC. And if we should hear news- for worse or for better- We agree to share relevant intel together. If one of us needs aid, we'll send a formal request, And if it's for a legit reason the other will do their best. That aid can be military, diplomatic, or cash at the discretion of the undersigned, Invicta and MASH. From espionage between us we'll both abstain Who'd want to ruin a friendship that's so off the chain? We can cancel the treaty to go our own ways But non-agression remains active for a whole three more days Now look at this friendship The treaty's finally signed And MASH and Invicta are partners in rhyme. T*R*E*A*T*Y Article 1: Hawkeye & BJ The undersigned alliances agree to respect the sovereignty of one another, and maintain peaceful, civil relations at all times. This doesn't preclude healthy debate, but does prohibit unhealthy public disrespect towards one another. Article 2: Talks in Seoul The undersigned will refrain from hostile action against each other, which includes any kind of espionage against the other party. Should this article be violated, this treaty is dissolved instantly. Article 3: Radar Should either party be made aware of intelligence concerning the security or well-being of the other party, this treaty requires that information to be shared completely and honestly (though sources of information may be protected with anonymity). Article 4: Incoming Wounded In the event one pary can demonstrate especially needy financial circumstances, a formal request submitted by one government to the other government shall be submitted. If the circumstances are reasonable and the request is within reason, the lobbied party shall strive wholeheartedly to provide the aid requested. If other non-military aid is requested (diplomatic, logistical, or otherwise) the lobbied party shall strive to meet all reasonable requests for assistance. Article 5: Suicide is Painless Should an undersigned party come under non-retaliatory attack from another alliance or entity, the attacked signatory may request military help at their discretion. The lobbied signatory may then at their discretion provide what assistance is deemed appropriate, and do so promptly. Not coming to the defense of the attacked party is not grounds for cancellation of this treaty. Article 6: Final Episode If M*A*S*H or Invicta wish to cancel this treaty, reasons shall be given in private and after a three-day period of grace the treaty shall be dissolved. During the grace period, Article 2 remains active. Signatories For M*A*S*H *Col. Fitswilliam, Commanding General *Flonker, Commanding General *RpR Francheezi, Commanding General *Bedford Forrest, Executive Officer *Dran129, Executive Officer *justavictim82, Senior Drill Instructor *Kaznecki, Foreign Affairs Officer *IBurnMyCd, Payroll Officer *gorrillaballz, Personnel Officer *lukemjl, Internal Affairs Officer For Invicta *Jorost "Hawkeye Pierce" of the Triune Republic and Crabapple Cove, Maine, President of Invicta *Amonra of Sturmriech, Vice President *Sir Glen "Trapper" John MacIntyre, captain, chest cutter, class clown, king of the martinis, and all around good guy. (Also Invicta Chief of Staff) *Locke of Alestor, Minister of Citizenship *ShotgunWilly of Klein Republic, Minister of Finance *Timtacious of Draconis Combine, MoT, Young Jeezy *Atlashill of Kansouri, Minister of Neighbourhood Development and honourary vice chairman of the annual Radar O'Reilly Days celebration in Ottumwa, Iowa (Also, Dawny ) *"Klinger" Rudekker, Acting Minister of War, Toledo Mudhens fan extraordinaire, and Cross-dressing Mavin. *CMerrigan of Hellview, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Scythegfx of Anarcasia, DMoFA, El Scorcho. *Dan2680, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs *Lord Swampy, Assistant to the President and Freshest MC on Bob Category:Treaties Category:M*A*S*H Category:Treaties of Invicta